


La Grande Foire d'Orcanie

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Fair, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la Grande Foire d'Orcanie, Galessin perd Gauvain dans la foule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Grande Foire d'Orcanie

La Grande Foire d’Orcanie. Mais quel était le débile qui avait décidé d’avoir des stands de partout avec une foule à n’en plus finir ? Surtout, mais que s’était-il passé dans la tête de Galessin pour qu’il accepte d’accompagner Gauvain à ce rendez-vous soi-disant grandiose. Les autres années, le Duc n’y mettez jamais les pieds et aujourd’hui, il souvint exactement pourquoi. Trop de monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Tellement qu’il en avait perdu Gauvain dans la foule. Une minute ils étaient tous les deux à arpenter les allées, l’autre Galessin s’était retrouvé seul, sans pouvoir apercevoir le prince d’Orcanie. 

Il commençait à véritablement regretter d’avoir accepté l’invitation. On avait pas idée d’organiser des foires comme ça avec autant de monde, ça rendait Galessin nerveux. Puis surtout, de quoi avait-il l’air à chercher partout, presque en panique (bien qu’il se soit refusé à appeler le prince pour ne pas passer pour un guignol) ? C’était bien la dernière fois qu’il dirait oui à une invitation de Gauvain, et quand Galessin allait le retrouver, il allait l’entendre. Quand et pas si. Le Duc n’avait pas envie de penser qu’il s’agissait peut-être d’un coup d’un chef ennemi contre le jeune homme. Il s’y refusait catégoriquement, il était déjà assez angoissé comme ça, à tel point qu’il en était honteux, ce n’était pas encore pour en rajouter. 

Après plus d’une heure, il le trouva enfin, assis devant un spectacle de marionnettes. Toute cette recherche et cette panique pour le trouver à rire comme un gosse de quatre ans, sans idée aucune du souci qu’il avait causé. Oh il allait l’entendre. Il allait l’entendre si fort que tout le Royaume serait au courant.

« VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ? » 

Le cri fut si fort que tout le monde sursauta, se tournant vers Galessin.Le jeune homme sus-mentionné se leva d’un bond et alla à la rencontre du Duc qui marchait à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Ah seigneur Galessin, je suis si content de… » Il ne put finir sa phrase.

« Non mais ça va pas bien dans votre tête ? Vous vous rendez compte un peu que ça fait trois plombes que je vous cherche ? »

« Quoi mais c… » Tenta de se défendre le prince.

« Je veux rien entendre. Vous vous rendez même pas compte du soucis que vous causez, c’est ahurissant. Si vous étiez pas prince je me retiendrez pas pour vous en filer une de m’avoir fait un coup pareil. »

Il s’arrêta tandis que Gauvain regarda ses pieds, se sentant désolé d’avoir causé tant de peine.

« Bon allez on y va maintenant, j’en peux plus de cette foire à la con. Vous allez me tenir la main et si jamais vous la lâchez je vous promets de vous lever aux aurores pour vous entrainer à l’épée comme la dernière fois. »

« Mais seigneur Galessin, les gens vont… »

« Mais j’en ai strictement rien à faire des gens. C’est vous qui importe. Alors maintenant vous arrêtez de faire l’enfant et vous me donnez votre main. »

Gauvain ne protesta pas et agrippa la main du Duc d’Orcanie comme si sa vie en dépendait, un air de chien battu sur son visage d’avoir déçu son ami de cette manière. Galessin ne put résister à lui acheter une part de tarte et un petit aigle en bois pour lui rendre le sourire. Après tout, il était bien content de voir que son prince était sain et sauf.


End file.
